Amy and Rory: A Love Story
by shmalana
Summary: This is the story of how Amy and Rory met and fell in love since we never actually got the whole story  or maybe we did and I wasn't paying attention . The Doctor doesn't really play a part in this because he wasn't there. T just to be safe
1. Just a Dream

**I have always loved/been intrigued by Amy and Rory's relationship. So basically this is my version of how they met and fell in love. The basics were all given in the show like when they met, how Amy found out Rory liked her, all that jazz. So this is all of those in between parts that we never really hear about. The Doctor really isn't in this, sorry I know, but this is about the part of their lives where everyone thought he was just an imaginary friend.**

* * *

><p><em>Never in her life had she been this excited about anything. She rushed about her room grabbing a suitcase for some clothes and the things she would need when the raggedy man who called himself the Doctor came back. She didn't have much time to get her things together; after all he had said he would only be gone five minutes. Then the strange man who ate fish fingers and custard would be back for her and would take her places in his blue box. She wasn't quite sure how that was going to work. How could both of them and her things fit in that blue box? Maybe she should have picked a smaller one. How big could that box be anyways? He said there was a pool inside, but how could you fit a pool in a blue box? Should she have packed a swim suit too? It couldn't hurt to bring one just in case the raggedy man wasn't completely mad and there was somehow a pool in that fantastic blue box. She hastily threw a swim suit on top of the clothes in her bag and ran back downstairs and out the back door. She threw her suitcase on the ground and sat down on top of it, staring at the place where she had last seen the blue box that the raggedy Doctor disappeared in. Time must have slowed down because this was the longest five minutes she had ever endured in her seven years. She felt her eyes getting heavy and tried to fight off the drowsiness that was slowly overcoming her. She had to stay awake. He promised that he would be back. If he came back and she was asleep he might think she was too much of a baby to bring her with him. "Stay awake, stay awake" she told herself as sleep slowly took over.<em>

When Amelia Pond opened her eyes she felt the same crushing disappointment that she felt that morning five years ago when she woke up to find the Raggedy Doctor hadn't come back for her. That morning when she woke up she thought maybe it had all been a dream, but when she found the kitchen in a mess and leftover fish fingers and custard she knew that he was real. Four bitten psychiatrists and one very annoyed Aunt Susan later she still fiercely believed in her Raggedy Doctor and no one was going to convince her that he was imaginary.

She rolled over as she heard her aunt call up the stairs, telling her it was time for her to get ready for her first day of secondary school. Her eyes fell on her recreations of that mad man and his blue box that she encountered what felt like forever ago. She sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, and swung her feet around to the side. Time to get ready for another year of school, where the other kids would think she was strange or mad because of her stories and she would sit quietly waiting for the day to be over so she could get back home to work on her school work and then her drawings of the blue police box and the raggedy man. She got dressed and gathered her things then headed down the stairs to get her breakfast. Her Aunt Sharon was sitting at the table reading the day's paper. She looked tired as she glanced up at Amelia and pointed at the toast that was waiting to be eaten. Sometimes Amelia felt bad for Aunt Sharon, but then Sharon would try to tell her that her Raggedy Doctor was "just a well thought out imaginary friend" or that "you're just going through a phase and one day you won't even remember this Doctor fellow Amelia". After Sharon said something like that Amy would storm away. Just leaving and slamming a door was easier than arguing with Aunt Sharon about her Raggedy Doctor who she knew was real. Amelia grabbed a piece of toast and sat down opposite to Aunt Sharon, munching away and waiting for the morning small talk to begin.

"So Amelia, are you excited about your first day of Secondary School?" Aunt Susan didn't even look up at her as she asked this, obviously only speaking just to fill the silence.

Amelia knew exactly what answer was expected of her. No one really wanted to know that she didn't want to go to school. That she didn't want the same kids from every other year of school to stare and whisper about the mad Scottish girl. So she plastered a smile on and told her with all of the enthusiasm that she could muster "Yeah I am! I can't wait!" She held the smile as Aunt Sharon glanced up at her and nodded.

Sharon glanced at her watch then set the paper down. "Well we better get going Amelia. You wouldn't want to be late on your first day."

As her aunt grabbed her keys and bag Amelia finished off the last bit of her toast and brushed the crumbs of the front of her shirt. She stood up, grabbed her school bag, and walked slowly and quietly as if she were walking towards her doom and not just the front door of the house.

Amelia approached the large double doors of the school with a feeling she couldn't quite describe in the pit of her stomach. The other kids were rushing around her, all of them trying to get to their classes on time. Most of them didn't even notice her, but a select few of them ran into her on purpose and pushed her or whispered things and pointed in her direction. In her mind she could easily figure out what they were saying. "There goes mad Amelia Pond. Don't get too close to her or she might bite you and spread her crazy to you." Despite the whispers, pushing, and pointing she held her head high. She was Amelia Pond and she wasn't going to let them get her down.

She walked into her classroom and found a table in the back corner of the room near a window that faced the schoolyard. This was the perfect place to sit because she could easily look out the window and imagine her Raggedy Doctor standing in the grass leaning against his blue police box waving at her. There were two other kids at the table already, a boy and a girl, but she didn't recognize them. They obviously weren't from the usual group that poked fun at her so they were most likely safe to sit with. The boy was looking down at his hands which were splayed out on the table while the girl who was sitting next to him was looking out the window and twirling a braid around her finger. Amelia sat her books down on the table and that seemed to get the attention of the other two. The boy didn't say anything; he just stared at her like she had a third eye in the middle of her forehead. The girl, on the other hand, looked at Amelia and smiled, her teeth startlingly white against her dark skin.

"Hullo, I'm Melody, but you can call me Mels, what's your name?" she asked, smile still plastered on her face, her eyes looking right into Amelia's.

"Amelia. Um, I'm Amelia Pond." Amelia was slightly taken aback by the friendliness of this girl, Mels. No one at the school had ever really cared to get to know her or befriend her. They were all too busy listening to the stories about her. Mel must be new.

Mel seemed content after learning her new table member's name and turned back towards the window and resumed twirling her braid around her finger. Seeing that Mel wasn't interested in learning anything else about her at the moment, Amelia turned to look at the boy. As soon as her eyes were on him he blushed and ducked his head. "What's your name?" she asked softly. The boy seemed awfully shy, but he had a nice face with a nose that was just a bit too long.

He lifted his head and looked her in the eyes for a split second and then proceeded to look nervously around the room like he was afraid to make eye contact with her again. He finally looked back at his hands, still splayed on the table "R-Rory Williams."

"Nice to meet you Rory Williams, I'm Amelia Pond."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed what you read! There is much more to come. Please send in reviews, constructive criticism i<strong>**s always welcome!**


	2. The Prettiest Girl Alive

**Ok so I would like to give s short explanation of my little interpretation of Rory and why I think he is the way he is. I have always really liked his character and felt like he was awkward because of his childhood. I feel like he had to be a very self-reliant child because he had parents who were too busy for him. It's not that I think he had an unhappy childhood, I just think he was lonely and wasn't hugged enough as a kid. I think that played a big part in why he was so submissive when it comes to Amy. Sometimes when a kid doesn't get enough attention from parents or their peers they either act out or they do what everyone asks them to do. They do that because they think if they make everyone happy then people will like them. So that submissiveness combined with the fact that he has a crush on Amy is what makes him put up with all of the stuff that Amy puts him through. So that that wasn't so short of an explanation, it is just a subject that I know a lot about and have dealt with myself. **

**Also, I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters… obviously.**

* * *

><p>The blaring of the clock woke Rory up on the morning of his first day of secondary school. He sat up quickly and slapped the off button to silence the shrieking clock. He ran his hands through his longish hair and dragged them down his face trying to wake himself up. His feet hit the cold hardwood floor as he got out of bed and made his way to the closet. He grabbed what looked like a clean shirt and a pair of wrinkled jeans. There were only two clean socks, but they didn't match. He sighed and held the socks up. "These will have to do" he sighed to himself as he put the socks on his feet and pulled his scuffed up trainers over them. He trotted down the stairs and into the empty kitchen where he searched for something for breakfast. The house was quiet because his parents were already gone. They were always already gone. He didn't mind much though, not really. They worked hard and he always had what he needed. He was just alone most of the time. He had gotten used to the loneliness over the years and he knew how to take care of himself. He could do a lot of things that the other kids his age didn't know how to do. He could do his own laundry, wash the dishes, pack his own lunch; he could even cook on the stove. Reaching into a drawer near the sink, he grabbed a brown paper sack to put his lunch in and grabbed the bread from the cupboard. He found the peanut butter easily, but couldn't figure out where the jelly was. He looked everywhere within reach and finally decided that the elusive jelly must be hiding on one of the higher shelves that he couldn't reach. He dragged a chair into the cupboard and stood on his tip toes, scanning the shelves for the jelly. Finally he spotted it hiding at the back of highest shelf. It was just out of reach so he gingerly placed his foot on one of the lower shelves and hoisted himself up a bit further so that the jelly was within reach. "I'll have to tell mum to make sure she leaves this where I can reach it" he murmured to himself. His prize in hand he proceeded to make his sandwich and finished up packing all of his things. He hoisted his bag over his shoulder and, brown paper bag lunch in hand, headed out the door.<p>

The walk to school wasn't that bad. It was only 2.4 km to the school from his house and he enjoyed the scenery and seeing all of the people that he saw along the way. He saw Mrs. Angelo, who always said hello to him and liked to talk to him about her grandson Jeff who was around his age. Mr. Henderson's house was along the way as well and the older man would always wave cheerily at him in the mornings as he got into his car. Rory liked the small town that he lived in. He liked that people knew who he was. He loved the quietness and coziness of Leadworth. He felt safe there, like as long as he was in the little bubble of his town nothing bad could happen. His hands were stuffed into the pockets of his jeans as he trudged along the side of the road. He wished he had a bike, which would make getting to school easier. Maybe he should ask his parents for a bike next time they all actually sat down and talked to each other. He didn't think they would say no. He never really asked for much so when he did they would have an "adult discussion" about it and then he usually got what he asked for. His theory was his parents actually felt a little guilty over leaving him alone so much. So when he did ask for something they gave it to him to ease their guilt. There was just one more turn left in his walk and then he would almost be at the school and when he made that turn he sighed with relief knowing that his journey was over until school got out again.

He was a bit early for school so not many other kids were there yet and they halls looked deserted. Head down, hands still in his pockets, he walked almost slowly down the hall to his classroom. His trainers squeaked softly on the linoleum floors and he carefully avoided the cracks where the tiles met each other. He looked up just in time to see that he had reached his class and he reached out to see if the door was unlocked. The doorknob was cold to the touch, but it gave way and turned and Rory slowly pushed the door open. The classroom was completely empty except for a steaming cup of tea sitting on the instructor's desk. He made his way to the table in the back with a window and a view. This kind of table was prime real estate in a classroom. This is the kind of place you could sit and stare out of a window and waste away an entire class period without even realizing it. He sat at the table in the seat that was facing the front of the room, but not right next to the window. Being able to look out the window would be nice, but if he sat right next to it he would never actually pay attention in class so he needed to distance himself from the temptation of the outside world.

After sitting alone in the room for a few minutes the floodgates finally opened and students came pouring into the room. A girl he somewhat recognized came and sat right next to him in the seat right next to the window. Obviously she wasn't planning on paying attention at all in this class. She set her things down and then sat in her seat facing him. She smiled, flipped her braids behind her shoulder, and opened her mouth to speak. "I'm Melody, but my friends call me Mels." She said matter of factly. "What's your name?"

Friends? When had they become friends? He didn't really have friends. He looked up at her nervously, momentarily forgetting how to form words. The all of a sudden the English language came rushing back to him and he managed to force out "Rory Williams, my friends call me Rory." _Well done_ he thought to himself. _My friends call me Rory. Of course they call you Rory you moron, that's your bloody name_. He looked around the room, not wanting to make eye contact with her since she surely must think he was a loony. Finally he settled on staring at his hands which were splayed on the table in front of him.

He was counting the freckles on the backs of his hands when he heard the thud of books on the table. He looked up to see who the newcomer was and when he saw he thought his heart stopped. Standing in front of him was the prettiest girl he had ever laid eyes on. Surely this had to be the prettiest girl alive. She had radiant red hair that hung just above her shoulders and the most beautiful hazel eyes he had ever seen. He couldn't help but stare at her and she noticed and gave him an odd look. He vaguely registered hearing her and Mels' introductions and then he noticed she was looking right at him. He felt the heat of a blush spreading across his cheeks and ducked his head, staring at his hands again. He heard her quietly ask what his name was and looked up at her, his eyes meeting hers for a split second. Realizing that he was looking into those beautiful eyes he started looking around the room quickly, his gaze never staying in the same place very long. He knew she had to think he was mental because he was looking all over the place and wasn't speaking so he managed to stammer out "R-Rory, Rory Williams." Then she told him her name. Amelia Pond. It was a beautiful name, a fairy tale name.

* * *

><p><strong>So every now and then I will do this where some chapters are from Rory's point of view, but not all of them will be like that. Most chapters will be split between Amy and Rory or something like that. Sorry there wasn't a lot of dialogue, I have just always through Rory would have been a really quiet and awkward kid. I really hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcome.<strong>


	3. Doctor Who?

**So I just want to go ahead and apologize in advance for being slow on putting up new chapters. I have a lot of work to do for my classes this week so the only times I am getting to write is during my awkward breaks between classes. I would like to give a huge thanks to ****AKs-on-show and the anonymous person for their reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
><strong>

_Three weeks later_

Amelia sat on the edge of her seat, waiting anxiously for the bell to ring and release her from her class, or as she preferred to call it, her prison. Today was the day she had been waiting for all week. On Monday she had finally worked up the courage to ask her aunt if Rory and Mels could come over after school on Friday. Aunt Sharon almost fell out of her seat she was so shocked. Amelia could see that Sharon just couldn't believe her niece was actually asking to have friends over. Finally Aunt Sharon regained composure and enthusiastically said yes to Amelia's request. Amelia spent the rest of her free time that week cleaning her room in anticipation of the big day.

She was quickly brought back to reality when she heard the screeching of the bell, signaling the day had finally ended. "Finally" she muttered, shoving all of her books into her bag quickly. Then, with her book bag slung haphazardly over one shoulder, she ran out the door and to the tree in front of the school where the three of them had agreed to meet. She was the first one there since she had gotten there so quickly, so she sat down on the ground to wait for the other two.

* * *

><p>Rory had never been so nervous and excited in his entire life. Today he was going over to Amelia Pond's house. After three weeks of sitting together at the same table every morning, the three had struck up and odd little friendship. Amelia and Mels would talk constantly, usually Amelia was trying to talk Mels out of acting on some harebrained idea she had had recently, while Rory sat there quietly, nodding and making sounds of agreement whenever one of them would look at him for support. In anticipation for this afternoon with Amelia, Rory wore his best school clothes and even combed his hair. He had to look his best of course.<p>

Rory kept looking at the clock as the second hand ticked by as slowly as it possibly could. Surely it was broken and the bell would ring any second now. He stared out the window next to him, looking longingly at the tree he was supposed to be meeting Mels and Amelia under. As he was thinking about how great it was going to be hanging out with his two new friends this afternoon as opposed to sitting alone at home, the bell went off; releasing him from is torture chamber of a class. He scrambled to get all of his books together and then darted out of the class, making a beeline for the front doors of the school and then the tree.

Amelia and Mels were already there waiting for him as he stopped, panting, by the tree. Amelia smiled at him, making his heart flutter like a little bird. "Hey Rory, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah." He replied nonchalantly, flapping his hand at her like he always breathed like he had just finished running a marathon.

"Are you sure? Your face looks like a tomato." Mels showed only the slightest bit of concern before turning back towards picking at the paint on her nails.

After that his face probably looked even more like a tomato due to the blush of embarrassment the spread across his face. He decided that changing the subject away from the color of his face was a good idea, but before he got a chance to think of something clever and impressive to say Amelia noticed a car that had pulled up and pulled on his sleeve. "Come on you guys. My Aunt Sharon is here."

Rory mentally kicked himself for missing his opportunity to dazzle Amelia with his quick wit. He dusted his bag off and slung it over his shoulders before following the girls to the car that was waiting for them.

* * *

><p>As they pulled up to the house, Amelia flung her door open before the car fully stopped and hoped out as it slowed to a crawl. She ran towards the front door of the house, Rory and Mels trailing close behind her. Testing the doorknob she discovered the door was unlocked, so she led the charge into the house and up the stairs to her room.<p>

"Would you children like some snacks or something to drink?" Aunt Sharon yelled up the stairs after them, trying her best to be helpful.

Just before Amelia slammed her door shut she called out "No thank you. We're just fine for now." As she turned around to face her friends she caught a glimpse of Rory sitting cross-legged on the floor. She was about to tell him he could sit on the bed when a puppet popped up just inches from her face. Startled, she backed up into her door until the puppet came into focus and she noticed it was one of her first attempts at recreating the Raggedy Doctor.

"What is this Amelia?" asked Mels, Fascinated by the crudely assembled puppet-doll thing.

Amelia felt her face flush with embarrassment. How could she have forgotten to put away all of her Raggedy Doctor things? "Nothing, nothing at all," she answered shortly, her face burning as she snatched the doll from Mels. She rushed around her room in a frenzy picking up anything having to do with the Raggedy Doctor.

"Amelia? What's wrong?" Rory asked quietly, a note of concern evident in his voice. "What is all of that stuff?"

Hearing the concern in Rory's voice, Amelia stopped her manic cleaning spree and turned to look at her quiet friend. The worry was plain in his kind blue eyes as he actually made eye contact with her before blushing slightly and looking away. She sighed and set down the things she had gathered, holding onto only the puppet-doll Mels had shoved in her face.

Sitting on the floor next to Rory, she took a deep breath and began to tell the story that could make or break the brand new friendships she had made. "This is the Raggedy Doctor. He is my imaginary friend who isn't actually imaginary." She saw Mels sit down on the floor next to her out of the corner of her eye and continued. "I've only met him once. It was five years ago when he crashed his blue box in the backyard. He called himself the Doctor and he was in awful shape. His clothes were torn up and I was sure he was completely mad, but he said he could help me fix the crack in my wall. I could hear voices through it and he closed it up before anything got through." Her friends looked captivated, but who wouldn't look that way when listening to such an unbelievable story. "After he fixed the crack something started to go wrong with his box. He told me he would be back in five minutes and then he would take me with him. He said I would get to see the stars, but then he and his box disappeared and the never came back. I thought it was all a dream until I saw the messy kitchen and the broken shed. Everyone tries to tell me he isn't real, that it was just a dream or that I made it all up, but I know he is real. I just know it!"

When she finally got the courage to look at her friends and make sure they hadn't run away for fear of catching her crazy, she saw that they were both still sitting next to her. Rory was just staring at her with a look of amazement in his eyes while Mels was nodding her head like hearing Amelia's story had explained everything in the universe. "You don't think that I'm completely bonkers do you?" Amelia asked quietly.

"Well I've known you were bonkers since I first met you Amelia Pond," Mels said almost immediately, "but not because of this. I do have one question though. You said he is the Doctor, Doctor who?"

This made Amelia smile. Her friends didn't think she was loony for believing in the Doctor. "Just the Doctor, my Raggedy Doctor."

**So I hope you all enjoyed that. The beginning may have been a bit slow, but I have a weird thing for fluff and details like how excited they were. I also vividly remember how exciting it was when I was a kid and my best friend would get to come home with me, so I just wanted to capture just a piece of that. We get to see how Rory reacts to hearing about Amelia's Raggedy Doctor. How is his little heart going to handle that. **

**As always, reviews are welcome.**


	4. The Green Eyed Monster

__**I am deeply and truly sorry for taking so long to update you guys! I have been busier the past two weeks than I have been in a long time. Homecoming week + Midterms + fostering a puppy = the most unhappy Alana that can possibly exist. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Her Doctor? Hers?<em> Rory had never felt this kind of feeling before. He felt hot and shaky all over. His hands were clammy and he felt sick to his stomach. He had never felt so angry in his whole life. He was jealous. He had never been jealous of anyone or anything during his long twelve years on this planet. He had never even been jealous of kids who had parents who wanted to spend time with them. This feeling was utterly new to him. He didn't like the way he was feeling, not one bit, so he tried to calm down and listened to the rest of Amelia and Mels' conversation.

"Why is his name just the Doctor?" Mels asked, obviously very intrigued by this Doctor fellow.

"I don't know. I guess it's because he helps people and fixes things like he did with the crack in my wall. He said he travels through time so maybe he goes around and fixes things. I don't really know."

Mels seemed to think on this for a minute before she moved on to her next question. "So he could stop bad things from happening, like wars and other things that have already happened?"

Amelia sat quietly for a moment before answering Mels. "I mean I guess he could if he really wanted to, but I don't know."

_If he wanted to?_ Rory thought the Doctor sounded a bit selfish, only stopping wars and bad things from happening if he wanted to. _What did Amelia see in that bloke anyways? _His train of thought stopped dead though as he heard Mels' next question and he devoted all of his attention to what the girls were saying.

"Is he cute?"

Rory spotted Amelia blush when Mels asked this and listened closely for her answer as his jealousy reared its ugly head again.

"Well he didn't seem to dress very well and he was completely off his rocker, but he was nice. Yeah, I guess you could say he was cute. Cute in a completely mad kind of way." Amelia said, putting a lot of thought into her answer.

Rory felt awful. He just wanted to bury his head in the sand like those weird birds in the cartoons. He could hear Mels say she was going to marry the Doctor someday, but she sounded far away. He barely registered Amelia asking him what was wrong through the roaring he could hear in his ears. He forced a smile onto his face as he looked up.

"Fine, I'm just fine." He said it twice to convince himself he really was fine. "My foot is just on pins and needles from sitting like this for so long while you two talk and talk. We should play a game or something."

The girls nodded in agreement as they all struggled to stand. "Amelia, you have a lot of room around here. We should play hide and seek. Rory, you and Amelia will hide while I try to find you, okay?

Everyone seemed ok with this plan, so Rory started towards the door. "When are you going to start counting?" He asked when no one did anything.

"You go ahead. I have to tell Amelia a secret and then I'll start." Mels said, pushing him out of the room. "Anyways, I'm sure you will need a head start to outsmart me" She called after him.

"Girls," Rory muttered under his breath as he searched for a good spot to hide. _I'll think of a way to impress Amelia so she will forget all about that stupid Doctor and like me instead._

* * *

><p>Amelia turned to face Mels after watching Rory leave her room in a huff. <em>I wonder what has him all worked up.<em> "So what's this big secret that Rory couldn't hear?"

Mels smiled evilly before letting Amelia in on the joke. "Oh, nothing really, just that you aren't actually going to hide and we aren't really going to look for him. We are only going to pretend to look for him so he thinks that we are playing and that he is just the greatest hider ever."

"Oh that's just evil Mels." Amelia felt bad just thinking of playing such a mean trick on Rory, but a part of her secretly thought that it _would_ be funny. "Are you sure he won't get mad at us or figure out what we are doing?"

"I don't think he will even figure out that we aren't really looking for him." Mels said, laughing softly. "Even if he does, he likes us to much too really get mad at us. He does practically everything we tell him to so why not take advantage of that?"

She guessed Mels had a bit of a point to her argument, but she couldn't stop the nagging sense of guilt she felt in the back of her mind.

* * *

><p>Rory was sitting in the shed in Amelia's back yard, crammed under a shelving unit that had empty pots and garden tools sitting on top of it. <em>This is the best hiding spot possible around here<em> he thought to himself, _Mels will never find me_. As he stared at the scuffed tops of his Chucks he started plotting his rise to fame in the eyes of Amelia Pond.

"What does she even see in the fellow?" he muttered to himself. "What do I have to do to get her to notice me?"

_Does she like him because he is a doctor? That would make sense. Blimey, how am I supposed to compare to a doctor? I can't do anything special. I'm just Rory Williams. I'm just a scrawny kid who can make his own lunch. _

Rory put the palm of his hand to his face and he thought about how much of a failure he was. He had absolutely no clue what he could do to make Amelia notice him. Then it hit him all of a sudden it hit him like a train.

"I'll be a doctor!" he shouted, attempting to stand, but he succeeded only in bumping his head on the underside of the shelf.

Catching himself from shouting anymore about his fantastic revelation, he sat down with his hand over his mouth. He had a purpose now, something to do, and he felt complete somehow.

Rory looked down at his wrist watch after he noticed that it was a little bit darker in the shed than it had been before. It had been about an hour since he had hidden, he couldn't believe that time had passed that quickly. He got really still as he heard footsteps outside the shed.

"Hmmmm, where could Rory be?" He heard Mels say loudly.

Was he really that good at hiding or were they just not trying to find him. _No, they wouldn't do that to him. Well, Mels might as a joke, but Amelia would never go along with something like that. _

He sat thinking about his newfound life purpose for a little while longer, and after thirty more minutes passed he decided that maybe the girls had stopped looking for him. His joints creaked as he scooted out from under the shelf and slowly walked towards the door of the shed. Hoping to himself that he really was just a great hider and they couldn't find him.

* * *

><p><strong>I would also like to thank you guys so much for the amazing reviews you have left for me. I love getting the reviews, they really do make my day and encourage me to update more often. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.<strong>


End file.
